<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misery loves company by xKintsugi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042173">Misery loves company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKintsugi/pseuds/xKintsugi'>xKintsugi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bit of angst too, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Half-Elf Jaskier | Dandelion, I suck but I try, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Strangers to Friends, will add more tags later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKintsugi/pseuds/xKintsugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, ok then Geralt. Pleased to meet you. I am Julien Alfred Pankratz but you can simply call me Jaskier". Jaskier genuinly smiled at Geralt and he didn't know if the bard was incredibly sweet or dumb for trusting Geralt so blindly.</p><p>Geralt and Jaskier start their adventures together and learn new things about each other that none of them would have expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt is used to travel alone. Not that he really wanted to travel alone to begin with. He's a witcher and people tend to either be hateful towards witchers or terrified of them. People rarely tolerated him,  usually only when there were other monsters or creatures causing problems. He doesn't complain, takes the coin and moves on. At least Roach won't judge him.</p><p> So when he walks into the into the tavern in Posada he immediately looks for a seat in the corner so people won't make a big fuss. When walking through the tavern he sees a bard perfoming and is glad for the small distraction. </p><p>He quickly makes a sign at the bartender who provides him with a mug of ale right away. He huffs. Finally some peace. The last two weeks of travelling were exhausting and he is glad that he found another village in which people not immediately panicked after seeing him. </p><p>He glances to his left and gets a better look at the bard. As usual, his attire was pretty colourful but it didn't look silly on him. He even had a pretty nice voice. Geralt closed his eyes and enjoyed his singing. People were clapping and the bard took a bow in front of his audience and quickly excused himself. After taking a huge gulp from his mug he was baffled that the bard was sitting in front of him looking at him curiously with his big blue eyes. </p><p>"No one else hesitated to comment on the quality of my performance, except  for you". The bard said and looked at him expectantly. When he noticed that Geralt didn't say anything he quickly added "You must have some review for me. Three words or less".</p><p>Geralt knew he should not talk to him, this will only cause him problems later. Why would the bard care about his opinion anyway. So he decided he would go with the most logical answer. </p><p>"They don't exist". Well, not his best reply. But who can blame him. He is not good at interacting with humans. The bard will lose his interest in their little conversation and run off soon anyways, so why bother. </p><p>"What don't exist?", the bart raised his eyebrow. </p><p>"The creatures in your song".  Geralt said matter-of-factly. </p><p>"And how would you know?". The witcher gave him a look that must've said everything because the bard seemed to finally get it.</p><p>"Oh. Fun . White hair, big, old loner, two very very scary-looking swords. I know who you are. You're the Witcher, Geralt of Rivia". The bard was way to proud of himself for finding that out just now. </p><p>"Congratulations, you may be the last person in this tavern who guessed that right". Geralt couldn't hide a smirk at the bewildered face of the bard. </p><p>"Well, ok then Geralt. Pleased to meet you. I am Julien Alfred Pankratz but you can simply call me Jaskier". Jaskier genuinly smiled at Geralt and he didn't know if the bard was incredibly sweet or dumb for trusting Geralt so blindly. </p><p>He really wanted to push him away, like he always does, but the bard did not let the conversation die. He would make up for Geralt's lack of talking. He asked him many questions and also talked a lot about himself.  </p><p>Apparently a life as bard wasn't as boring as Geralt expected. He actually found himself getting a bit jealous. </p><p>They ordered another round of ale and their conversation continued.</p><p>"You are right,  maybe real adventures would make better stories. And you, sir, smell chock-full of them". Oh no, Geralt knew what that kind of tone usually meant. Namely trouble. </p><p>"I mean.. I could be your barker! spreading the tales of Geralt of Rivia, the Butcher of Blaviken". Jaskier tried to be convincing and Geralt smacked himself mentally and let out an annoyed huff. </p><p>"You know, this is not really a title that I am proud of. I never wanted to kill her. I had no other choice. But people tend to cut this part out of the story, because it doesn't fit my Image Right? Maybe you should write a ballad about this then, instead of your made-up stories". Geralt's tone was bitter. Seems like this bard was the same as all the other human beings. Spread lies to make the witcher's life even harder than it already was.  Jaskier's smirk faltered immediately. </p><p>Geralt doesn't even know why he would tell something so personal to a stranger. This is getting out of hand, he should leave until it is too late, so decided for the quickest escape that came into his mind. </p><p>"It was nice to meet you, Jaskier. If you'll excuse me, I have to leave tomorrow morning so I should better get some rest". He stood up and tried to make a quick escape to his room not looking back at Jaskier because he couldn't bear the look on the bard's face. Getting attached will only cause him problems. </p><p>He already lost too many people, he cannot afford to hurt another person.</p><p>Apparently Jaskier was not having it and clutched to Geralt's sleeve. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings". Geralt scoffedd at that. Right, like humans thought witchers were able to feel. </p><p>"Let me come with you, please. At least for a few days. After that you will never see me again". He looked at Geralt with pleading puppy eyes .. his cornflower blue eyes carried so much understanding and trust..and fuck, why does he have to look so adorable too.</p><p>This was a mistake, Geralt knew it. But at the same time a bit of company wouldn't harm his sanity.</p><p>"One day". Geralt huffed out trying to sound annoyed.</p><p>"Two". Jaskier did not let this go so Geralt agreed wordlessly. "Tomorrow when the sun rises in front of the horse stable. Don't be late or I will leave without you".</p><p>"Can we maybe, like share a-" </p><p>"No". Geralt immediately shup him up. "We're not there yet". The witcher smirked.</p><p>"Fine, then. It was worth a shot". Jaskier rolled his eyes but couldnt hide his soft smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi Guys, chapter two is up now, thanks for reading! As always, I appreciate comments &amp; kudos :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier waited in front of the horse stable. He made sure to be early so Geralt wouldn’t just leave without him. </p><p>He leaned on the stall gate and hummed a song to kill time until from behind a brown mare started chewing on his orange jacket.</p><p>Jaskier appruptly turned around looking at her offended. “Excuse me?! H-Hey, Stop that ! I had to save up for years in order to buy this!”. Jaskier scoffed and made sure to keep a good distance from her. </p><p>“Must’ve mistaken you for a carrot”. Geralt suddenly appeared behind him.</p><p>Jaskier who did not expect the witcher so soon startled and looked a little spooked when Geralt leaned to Jaskier's left ear and whispered "What's wrong, did I make you speechless, little bard?". Geralt laughed like he just saw the funniest expression on the bard's face.</p><p>Jaskier quickly flinched away and protected his ears with his hands. His heart was beating like crazy. </p><p>Geralt was still looking at him. He replaced his laugh with a smug grin and Jaskier would love to punch the stupid grin from the witcher's face. </p><p>His ears were extremly sensitive and he would prefer that his little weakness would stay secret as well as all the other secrets that he had to keep nowadays.</p><p>He cleared his throat being afraid that the witcher might have noticed his strange behaviour. </p><p>“Ha ha. Very funny. So I suppose that she’s yours then?”. He hoped that was enough to distract him.</p><p>“Hmm". Geralt eyed him carefully but decided to play along with the change of topic. "Yes. Her name is Roach and you better not touch her. She’s not fond of other people”. <br/>
Jaskier scoffed at that. </p><p>“First of all, Roach, seriously ? I already expected that a witcher is not as creative as a bard but calling her Roach should be illegal”. Jaskier explained and didn’t even let Geralt interrupt.</p><p>“- and secondly, she was the one who touched me first, so I am pretty sure she likes me”. He grinned triumphant and patted Roach on her head. She only nickered in response and seemed to agree.</p><p>“Are you done now?”. Geralt snorted and raised his eyebrow. Jaskier only nodded at that. </p><p>Geralt took Roach's reins and guided her outside. With a quick swing he was sitting on her. He clicked with his tongue and the mare started moving. </p><p>“Oh. Ok, so I am walking then while you’re riding. No, no. It’s fine. I am used to walking. Walking is fine". Jaskier rambled and tried to assure Geralt. </p><p>"Stop you're whining, we haven't even started yet. You can still back out and stay here, if that's what you wish". The witcher studied Jaskier's face and swore he could see a tiny bit of panic crossing his face but maybe his eyes betrayed him because in a mere second Jaskier started to be his quirky self again.</p><p>"Pff. And possibly miss one of the best opportunies to experience the adventures of Geralt of Rivia first hand? I always keep my word." He straped his lute in place and started to keep up with Roach.</p><p>It wasn't long until Jaskier started to talk again.</p><p>"But who would have thought that a "scary witcher" actually gets along perfectly with animals. Did you know that the dogs and their owners become more alike over time? I'm pretty sure that the same goes for other animals, I mean just look at you and Roach-". The bard was eager to keep the conversation going, feeding him with useless information and Geralt wished he knew how to stop the little chatterbox. </p><p>"Did you just compare me to Roach?". He grunted and tried to sound intimidating, giving the bard a sharp glare. Maybe that would finally scare the little bard away.</p><p>"You compared me to a carrot before, so I dont see the problem". Jaskier shrugged and grinned at him while tilting his head to get a better look at the witcher. Geralt's expression suddenly softened. "You're going to be the death of me". He shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>~<br/>
When they were captured by the elves, Jaskier knew they were fucked. Tied back to back, he was even more aware of Geralt's broad and muscular shoulders. What he would do to be held be by those strong arms just once. His thought was interruped by another kick in the stomach. Maybe it wasn't the right time for thoughts like that, and given the weird setting and being tied together made Jaskier question himself whether he has indeed lost his mind to get turned on in this kind of situation.</p><p>"Let him go! He's just a bard!". Geralt was furious. Torque who was the reason why they were captured in the first place looked at them remorsefully.</p><p>Jaskier would soon find out that Toruviel was ineed a sexy elf but she was also very very  scary.</p><p>"Let's see if he can still be a bard without his precious lute". She said with a mocking tone and Jaskier looked at her with huge eyes. </p><p>"N-No, please don't! It was a gift from my mother". He pladeded trying to free himself.</p><p>But it was too late. She already smashed his lute against the ground, tearing it into two pieces. The only sound left was of the strings being torn apart and the witcher could literally hear the bard's heart shatter. </p><p>Jaskier scowled and then to everyone's shock started sobbing. Geralt didn't know why he cared so much for someone he just met but right now he would love to tear all of them into pieces. </p><p>"Was that really necessary?!". Torque finally shouted at her and Toruviel crossed her arms acting like scolded child.</p><p>Filavandrel didn't speak but instead kneeled down to Jaskier to get a better look at him. After staring at him for what felt like forever, the elf suddenly turned pale when spotting a familiar brooch on the bard's vest. </p><p>Oh great, this is going to be fun. Jaskier thought to himself and nausea settled in his stomach.</p><p>The elf carefully grabbed the golden brooch which looked like a buttercup dipped in gold. "That brooch, where did you get that?". The elf pointed at it impatiently. </p><p>"That's mine". Jaskier briefly replied with a sad sniffle. </p><p>"That's impossible, the brooch belongs to-". Toruviel shouted out but was silenced by Filavandrels hand who ordered her to be quiet.</p><p>"It belongs to me, Julian Alfred Pankratz de Lettenhove". </p><p>"Neén h'oine an neén aen seidhe*". He whispered and the elves were whispering with urgent voices. </p><p>Geralt finally understood. <br/>
It now made sense why Jaskier's movements were so smooth and quiet, why he had such stunning blue eyes  and also why he flinched away from the witcher when he whispered into his ear. He would store that bit information away for later.</p><p>"But legends say that you died with your parents".</p><p>Jaskier didn't reply.  </p><p>Filavandrel who seemingly could still not believe any of this, carefully grabbed Jaskier's hair to get a better look at his ears to confirm his suspicion. Jaskier let him do whatever he needed to do but let him know that he might not like what he will see.</p><p>"Dont tell me that I didn't warn you". He nervously exhaled closing his eyes.</p><p>It followed a shocked gasp by the two elves and then silence. </p><p>Geralt was growing impatient and growled. He couldn't see shit and the silence that followed made him even more uneasy. </p><p>"W-Who did this to you? Did the humans do this to you?". Filavandrel's voice demanded and suddenly both of them were untied. </p><p>Geralt immediatly turned towards Jaskier who still avoided his gaze. Jaskier was too afraid to look and see the betrayal in the witcher's eyes.</p><p>"Geralt, I'm so sorry, I would have told you eventually but I wanted to wait for the right timing". He mumbled ashamed and the witcher just wanted to hug him and tell him that everything will be okay. </p><p>He carefully turned the bard's chin upwards to get a better look at Jaskier who shivered at his touch. </p><p>The younger one slowly locked his eyes with Geralt's warm and golden eyes which were a nice contrast to his own cold blue eyes that threatened to overflow with water once again.</p><p>The white-haired man didn't need to talk in order to convey the question and Jaskier hesitantly nodded, letting the witcher gently pull his hair behind his ear. What Geralt saw left him breathless. </p><p>The bard's ears were scarred like someone  tried to change their original form and  turn them into human shaped ears. Geralt could hear the bard's heart hammering, could smell the fear seeping from his skin.</p><p>He carefully caressed Jaskier's ears as to trying to make sure that they did in fact not hurt anymore. Jaskier sharply inhaled but didn't stop him so Geralt pressed their foreheads gently together.</p><p>"You probably already know that humans didn't like it when humans and elves mingled together. Well, it turns out that my mother, a kind elven lady saved my father from being killed by a drowner.  As a sign of gratitude he brought her back into his kingdom". He tried to find his voice.</p><p>"Long story short, they fell in love hard and a few years later, I was born. It could've been a nice kingdom in which elves and human coexisted but that would be too good to be true". Geralt nodded. </p><p>Jaskier continued his story,  telling them that his family was ambushed by their own people who cruelly killed both of his parents withourt remose.

 That the only way for him to survive was to run away as far as possible and to change his appearance completly. </p><p>Yes, he wanted revenge but revenge wouldn't change anything.<br/>

So he started a new live as a bard. Bard's were known for telling stories, and he thought he would begin by singing songs and writing poems about his parents. </p><p>"I am sorry about your lute. Please accept my apologies for breaking it. And kicking you in the stomach". She added. Toruviel was clearly embarassed and handed her lute to Jaskier who accepted it with a soft smile. </p><p>"No need to be so formal. I am still a humble bard, nothing will change that". He smiled softly and thanked her. Holding his new lute in his hands improved his mood a lot. Geralt let out a soft grunt. </p><p>"You could stay with us elves. Start a new life as an elf". Filavandrel suggested.</p><p>"Thank you. But my destiny lies here". He looked at Geralt and gave him the sweetest smile.</p><p>"No secrets anymore, you can tell me everything. I will keep you save". The witcher smiled. </p><p>"So, does this mean that I am allowed to stay longer than two days then?". Jaskier beamed and Geralt swore that he was too pure for this world.</p><p>"Fine, maybe three". He laughed and Jaskier gave him a playful nudge.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*neén dh'oine an neén aen seidhe = Neither human nor elf</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>